Among engine exhaust devices that are applied to vehicles are ones that are equipped with a silencer (refer to JP-A-2016-160915, for example). In the engine exhaust device disclosed in JP-A-2016-160915, an exhaust pipe extends downward from the front surface of a cylinder head and a silencer is connected to a downstream side of the exhaust pipe. The silencer is shaped like a box having a prescribed capacity, and its internal space is divided by plural partition walls (separators). The plural divisional spaces constitute respective expansion chambers where to expand exhaust gas.